Oh Brother!
by sammyalex-in-the-snogbox
Summary: Emmett and Bella are a perfect couple. Well that is until Emmett's brother Edward comes home from boarding school. All Human! If I tell you who is with who, it will spoil it! RxR
1. Chapter 1

Oh Brother

**Oh Brother!**

**Okay, hopefully you all love my idea. If you don't then I encourage you not to read it. Now, like Princess Business, this idea came to me at 1 in the morning. So when you REVIEW, keep that in mind. Lol. **

Summary: Emmett and Bella are a happy couple. Until Edward comes back from boarding school and Emmett leaves for University.

Me: What will I have to do to own Twilight?

SM: Go 5 years without chocolate.

Me: Looks like I'm never gonna own Twilight 

(Laura, I put that one in for you )

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

BPOV

This is the moment that I had been waiting for practically my whole entire life.

--

"_Bella, this is Emmett. I know he is older than you, but I'm sure you will get along." Esme said. She is my mom's best friend. Mom went shopping today and dad's working so Esme is babysitting me._

"_Okay." I said timidly. I was only 3 after all. I stood up to go get my doll that I had brought to play with but I was a clumsy person so I fell._

"_Oh, Bella! are you okay? Here, I'll get her for you." Emmett said. He sat me up and got me my doll. From that moment on, I knew we would get along._

--

"_Okay, Bella. All you have to do is ride over to me." My dad called from the end of the road. I was scared out of my mind. My parents got me my first two-wheeler for my 5__th__ birthday. I had no idea how to ride it. Emmett was running beside me as I rode._

"_I'll catch you if you fall." He whispered in my ear. I nodded and pushed off with my foot. I started pedaling and it was working! I was riding!_

"_Go, Bella, Go! Woo!" Emmett yelled from beside me. He was going to turn 6 in 2 months. His birthday was November 5__th_**(A/N: He he! Couldn't resist making his birthday on the same day as mine!) **_so he was only 10 months older than me. _

--

"_Hello, Renee." Emmett said as he walked behind me through the back door. I had to come in. I told Emmett that it felt like someone was stabbing my stomach. He told me to go inside and tell my parents if it hurt that badly. _

"_Ouch! Mom, my stomach hurts really bad!" I told her. The right side of my stomach hurt so bad that it made me want to throw up._

"_Where does it hurt honey?" I pointed to the spot._

_She gasped and told me and Emmett to get into the car. I looked at her confused. _

"_Bella, your appendix might have burst." I looked even more confused now. I was only 8. I had NO idea what that was._

"_Bells, that's bad. You might want to listen to your mom and get in the car." I listened to Emmett and ran to the car._

"_Emmett, I promised your mom that I would watch you so you're coming with us." He jumped in after me and strapped his seat belt on._

_When we got to the hospital, I was brought to a room. My mom didn't want to stay for some reason so she went into the hall to call my dad. Emmett stood on one side of my bed and took my hand. _

"_It's gonna be okay. Believe me. It happened to Alice before. It's no big deal." Emmett whispered in my ear, "Just look at me and everything will be fine." I obeyed. I felt someone grab my other hand._

"_Okay, sweetie. This is going to be cold. Your hand will feel funny for a little bit but don't worry. It's supposed to feel like that." I nodded my head to tell her that I understood. I was still looking at Emmett._

_I felt my hand go numb. Then, I felt a dull prick on my hand. It had only hurt a little bit but I knew that it was a needle so I started to cry._

"_What's wrong Bella?" Emmett asked me worried._

"_They put a needle in! You know how much I hate needles!" I told him still sobbing. He hugged me gently and pointed to the IV that was now in my arm. _

"_They may have put a needle in but look at that! Now I think THAT is cool." He said jokingly. I laughed along because, hey, it was funny. _

"_Okay, hon. You're going to feel very sleepy in a few seconds. Don't worry, when you wake up, your stomach won't hurt anymore and your friend will be back." The nurse told me._

"_Okay." I said. I put on a brave face. _

"_Here it comes." The nurse said again._

_It felt weird. At first, I could only feel it in the place that the IV was in. then it spread around my hand. My hand felt heavy. It spread up my arm making it cold. My eyes got very heavy and I felt dizzy. I faintly heard Emmett whisper "Goodnight Bella". I tried with all my might to whisper a goodnight back to him but all that came out was "Go'ight Emt". With that, I was asleep. _**(A/N: okay about the whole anaesthesia thing, I know I went into depth about it. sorry about that if it was disturbing. I've had it done so many times that its nothing new to me and it actually feels really cool.)**

"_She did great. No harm done. You're lucky you brought her when you did because it was very close to bursting. The poison would have killed her slowly." I internally winced. I had regained consciousness but my eyes didn't have the energy to open. _**(A/N: yet another side effect of anaesthesia.)**_ I tried with all my might until I could faintly see a light._

"_Look! She's awake!" Emmett said to everyone. "Mom, can I have that now?" Esme was here? I was only asleep for a minute. How could everyone be here so fast? Was the surgery over already? What did they do, prick me and it all went away?_

"_Wow, Bells. You were out for a long time. I think they put too much sleeping stuff in you. Its 11 at night." Emmett told me. 11 at night? We had come here at 2:00 on a Saturday afternoon! _

"_That _is_ long!" I managed to get out. My eyes were fully open now. Emmett was holding a huge stuffed teddy bear._

"_Here, I bought this for you while you were asleep." He handed me the teddy. "I thought it might remind you of me. I'm your grizzly bear of a big brother!"_

_I laughed and hugged him._

--

_I was at Jasper Hale's 14__th__ birthday party. Since he had a birthday in August, I was only 12 and Emmett was still 13. I looked around at all the people that I knew and didn't know. I knew Emmett's younger sister Alice. We had become friends. I also knew Rosalie, Jasper's sister. I knew a lot of other people around me too. There were 16 kids in total. Everyone was in a circle for truth or dare. It was Jacob Black's turn. _

"_Hmm… Let me see. I dare Emmett to kiss Bella!" He said. Curse him! I already liked Emmett, now I had to kiss him! Oh god! _

_Everybody "Oooh'ed" and looked at us who were already sitting beside each other. _

_Emmett took a deep breath and leaned in. Jake interrupted._

"_Did I mention that it had to be a 5 second French!" I gasped. I was not letting my best friend stick his tongue in my mouth! And I was certainly not sticking mine in his. I was only 12 and in grade 7 for God sakes! _

_I opened my mouth to protest but Emmett's lips came crashing down on mine. At first it was sweet. He obviously knew what he was doing. He traced my bottom lip with his tongue and I opened my mouth. People were counting down in the background. When it was over, we both blushed. I thought I would never see the day when Emmett Cullen would blush. We both smiled and people clapped. _

_Emmett had turned a sweet kiss into the spiciest moment of my life so far._

--

_I was crying. I hate rumours. After Jasper's party, I slept over at Emmett and Alice's house. That was because my mom was out of town._

_People had made a nasty rumour that after the party, I went back to Emmett's house and _did it! _How nasty is that! Alice was with me in the bathroom at school telling me to calm down and that once I was cleaned up we would tell the principal of the school about the rumour. That was until I heard the noise outside._

"_If you ever make a rumour like that again, I'm gonna kick your ass! Honestly, Jake. I mean it! I have WAY too much respect for Bella. I would NEVER do anything like that. Just because you want to, it doesn't mean that you have to spread rumours about me and Bella doing it." Emmett was like my knight in shinning armour. I ran out of the bathroom and hugged him._

--

"Bella, listen. There's no easy way to explain this feeling. It's just… I don't know how to put it." Emmett said. We were alone in his house because his parents were dropping off his brother Edward at some smart school. Alice was at Rosalie's place. I was invited but decided to stay here with Emmett.

"What, Em? You know you can tell me anything. We've been friends since we were what, 3?"

He chuckled and ran his hand through his hair. He only does that when he's nervous. What could he possibly be nervous about?

"Listen, Bells. I'm in grade 12 this September and I don't know what love feels like. That's pretty sad, I know. But based on what people tell me, I think I'm in love." He said.

"Ohh," I said with a smirk. I nudged his arm and said, "So, who's the lucky girl!" I asked with a smile.

I was totally unprepared for what he said next.

"You."

I sat there on the couch beside Emmett. My mouth was hanging wide open. I wasn't paying any attention to the sappy lovey dovey romance movie playing on the television. I was preoccupied by the fact that my best friend/ BIG TIME crushee **(lol kinda like employee but its crushee (Like the person she has a crush on)) **had just told me that he was in love with me.

"Bella, I love you." He sounded astonished but it sounded right coming out of his mouth.

"Emmett, I only have one thing to say." I said with disbelief colouring my tone. I almost sounded mad. It made me sad.

"I love you too." I smiled as I said it. I blushed in the process.

He had the biggest goofiest grin on his face. It was the cutest thing imaginable.

I leaned closer to him and pecked him on the lips. His face flooded with colour. Hah! I made Emmett Cullen blush again!

He put his hand on my cheek and brought me closer still smiling. Then he started to kiss me sweetly. That wasn't good enough for me though. This was my first kiss that was outside of a dare. I wanted it to be good. I traced my tongue along his bottom lip. He sighed and parted his lips. Once again, Emmett Cullen had turned a sweet kiss into a spicy make out session.

We were close to the end of the movie. Emmett was lying across the couch. I was lying on top of him with my head resting on his chest. My eyes were droopy I pulled the blanket that covered us up higher to my neck and sighed.

"Goodnight, Bella. I love you." Emmett told me.

I looked up at him. His eyes were closed but he was smiling. I kissed his lips and whispered 'goodnight Emmett. I love you more'.

I fell asleep right there on his chest. I could feel his chest moving up and down with his breathing. I could hear his heart beating through his t-shirt.

This was the moment I had been waiting for practically my whole entire life.

'**kay guys! There you have it. chapter 1! Loved it? Hated it? Click the purplish button below and tell me! To me, every voice (review) counts, no matter how small (short). **


	2. For the Love of Highschool

Oh Brother

**Oh Brother!**

**Not much to say today so… chapter 2!**

Summary: Emmett and Bella are a happy couple. Until Edward comes back from boarding school and Emmett leaves for University.

Me: Okay Steph. Here's your 20 million dollars. Now do I own Twilight?

SM: Has it been 5 years yet?

Me: Huh?

SM: When was the last time you ate chocolate?

Me: Like 2 minutes ago

SM: Sorry, no can do. It's still mine!

Me: Gah! Me and my stupid love for chocolate!

Chapter 2: For the Love of Highschool

BPOV

I was not at all happy to be back at school. Emmett, Alice, and I drove in the Jeep.

Forks High looked the same as always. The same people were together driving the same cars. The only thing different this time was that I was holding hands with Emmett.

As soon as people saw us, they immediately stared. It was unusual for a senior to be dating a junior. Especially if the senior was hot, popular, and captain of the football and basketball team.

Since the warning bell had yet to ring, the three of us sat at the picnic table away from the crowd. I scanned the parking lot looking for Rosalie or Jasper. When they came into view, Alice got up and squealed.

"Hey Rose, Hey Jazz! Are you excited to be seniors this year?"

"Yeah, I'm glad to get out of this place. The guys here suck! Once I make it to college or

university, I'm going to go on a manhunt." This was Rosalie and Alice's little joke. When

we went to Port Angeles one time, Alice and Rose went crazy looking in every little

corner of every little store for guys. They called it a manhunt.

"What about you Jasper? You excited about being a senior?" I asked.

"Not really. I'm really going to miss you and Alice a lot." He said. The entire time he

was looking at Alice. I think someone has a crush on Alice! Of course, she would love

that. Especially because it's Jasper.

_Flashback_

"_ALICE!! HAPPY 13__TH__ BIRTHDAY!!" I screamed to her. She was still asleep in her_

_room._

"_Bella! Thanks for coming today. I'm finally a teenager! Yay!" She squealed. She was _

_lucky that she had a birthday in June. _

"_So how do you feel now that you're a teenager?" I asked excitedly. Lots of people told _

_me that once they turn 13, they feel different. _

"_I dunno. I feel really happy and special!" she told me._

_We walked downstairs for breakfast._

"_Happy Birthday Alice!" Carlisle and Esme said at the same time._

"_Oh thanks mom and dad!" She said back giving them each a hug. _

"_We have a little gift for you." They handed her a rectangular box. She opened the box _

_and found a case for jewellery. It had _Spence's Diamonds _written in gold letters on it. _

_She opened the case and gasped. _

_She spoke quite calmly. "My first credit card. Today, I AM A WOMAN!!" She screamed _

_holding the credit card in the air. She had totally copied that line from Hannah _

_Montanta. That however, is another story._

"_Let me guess, it's only for emergencies." She said with a bored look on her face._

"_Well, no. We figured that you're responsible and Aunt Elizabeth was planning on giving _

_you money anyways so we kinda splurged and gave you a credit card. It's prepaid and _

_everything. But if we tell you how much you have on it, you'll spend it all so we're not _

_telling you." Esme said._

"_Oh! thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou! Mom, dad, you're the best!"_

_Just then, Jasper and Rosalie walked in._

"_Alice! Finally a teenager!" Rosalie said._

"_Congratulations! Now let me be the first andhopefullytheonly boy to hug you today! _

_Well I guess that doesn't include your dad." Jasper said. I recognized the way he said _

_and hopefully the only boy to hug her. It's really cute how he watches out for her. I think _

_he likes her._

_--_

"_Bella, I like Jasper." Alice told me._

_End flashback_

Emmett got up and whispered something to Jasper. He turned bone white and started shaking.

"Umm, Alice… can I… um… talk to you for a sec?" Jasper blurted out.

"Em, what's going on?" I whispered in his ear.

"Jasper likes Alice. He thinks that if he doesn't ask her out soon, the year is gonna go by fast and he's not going to get the chance. Then he'll be off to university and regret not doing it." Emmett quickly filled me in. I understood.

--

APOV

"Umm, Alice… can I… um… talk to you for a sec?" Jasper blurted out.

"Yeah sure!" I followed him to wherever he was going. We still had like 10 minutes until the bell so we were okay for time.

"What's up Jazz?" I asked him. He looked pretty white still.

"Well, Alice, I'm graduating this year. I never really realized it until you reminded me that I'm a senior." He told me. His voice was still shaky but was getting better.

"I'm sorry! Did the word senior put you over the edge or something? I know senior is a hard word to deal with because it could be referred to as an old person and stuff like-"

He cut me off.

"Alice, Doyouwanttogooutwithme?" What did he say?

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry. I'm a jerk. I should just leave now."

"No I just didn't understand what you said. You're not a jerk, I know because I would never like a jerk." I just blurted it out. That's it! My life is over! Out the window, down the sink, out of the closet, in the grave. I'm dead. He's never going to talk to me again!

"Wait, you like me?" He said. Oh god he caught me.

I nodded my head still slightly sulking. Tears welling up in my eyes. I guess it was time to pour out my heart.

"How much?" He asked. He must think I'm a petty loser.

"Well, ever since my 13th birthday, I pretty much dreamt of you every night. I just couldn't help it." Now, he must think I'm the queen of petty loserville.

"Why didn't you tell me before? Alice, I really like you. I want to be your boyfriend."

When I heard the word boyfriend pop out of his mouth, I totally brightened up and said, "Really?" he nodded and opened his arms wide for a hug. "Jasper Hale, I love you!" Of course I didn't seriously love him. Did I?

"I love you too, Alice." He said totally serious. Wow! Jasper Hale loves me!

The bell rang. Stupid bell. People say 'saved by the bell' but the stupid thing pulled me and Jasper out of our moment. Oh well. We will hopefully be having many more just like this.

--

BPOV

**(the bold is Bella and Italics is Alice) (this is a note written during one of their classes together.)**

**So Alice, what did Jazz want?**

_He asked me out! Oh my god I'm so happy! I'm now his girlfriend!_

**Congrats, Ali! Now if we could only find Rose a guy…**

_I think she's already got her eyes on somebody. I saw her staring at some guy when I passed you her and em in the halls this morning. She looked like she was going to go in for the kill soon. _

**Who! I totally want to help her. After all, she gave me a TON of confidence.**

_I'm not supposed to tell. Besides I don't know if you know him _

**Pleassseee! Please Alice! For me! For Rose!**

Alice paused before writing down the name on the piece of paper.

_His name is Edward Whitlock. _

**Oh, that's odd. I've never heard of him.**

_Ya, He came in the middle of the year last year._

**Oh, ok.**

I didn't think there was an Edward Whitlock. I personally believe that Rose was after Emmett.

**A/N: okay people! Chapter's over! Ooooo! Let the games begin! **

**Speaking of games, did anyone watch the Olympic opening ceremony? I went to the ROM (Royal Ontario Museum) then out for dinner and shopping in Toronto with my family yesterday (longest hour of my life!!) So I missed it. Was it good? If it was, PM me. I'm not going to get a chance to watch it tonight because I have to babysit. **

**Anyways, next chapter coming at you maybe later on tonight. I have a show to do at Wild Water Works tomorrow so I might update at night but if not, then definitely Sunday. **

**REVIEW!!**


	3. Visitations

Oh Brother

**Oh Brother!**

**Kay so sorry for the lack of update. I had a show to do at Wild water works which ended up getting rained out. After I went for a party at one of the dancer's houses (my bffl's place) and we stayed pretty late so here I am now updating finally. **

Summary: Emmett and Bella are a happy couple. Until Edward comes back from boarding school and Emmett leaves for University.

SM: Okay, fine. you can have Twilight.

Me: REALLY! AWESOME!

SM: (reaches out with the "deed" to the book)

Me: (reaches in for the "deed")

SM: psyche!

Chapter 3: Visitation

BPOV

First semester flew by.

Emmett and I were still dating and so were Alice and Jasper. Rosalie was still single though. Edward Whitlock had never asked her out.

I kept asking Alice to point him out to me but whenever she "saw" him in the hall, he would magically disappear behind another kid or into a classroom. I seriously think that he doesn't exist.

"So Bella. What movie do you want to see tonight?" Emmett asked me during lunch.

"Something Christmas-y. It's like the 21st already! I can't believe that school is going to be out for Christmas break in a matter of hours!" I said excitedly.

"I think that we should stay home tonight." Jasper said. Damn party pooper.

"Come on Jazz! You're ruining all the fun! I mean like, I still love you, but just let loose a little! Have some fun once and a while!" Alice said to her boyfriend. Jasper was never really one for parties and such. He was too much of a home body.

"I know I'm ruining your fun but hey, National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation is on t.v. tonight! It's a tradition to sit with the family and watch it. Plus, Edward's probably home now."

Jasper was right. It was a Cullen tradition that they get together with the Hale's and sometimes me and watch National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation. We would sit in pyjamas and drink hot chocolate.

"You know what Jasper? That sounds like a great idea!" Emmett said. Yes! An entire night with him cuddled on the couch in comfy pyjamas snuggled under a blanket on the couch. Sounds good to me!

--

"Bye mom, bye dad! See you tomorrow afternoon!"

"Have fun at the Cullen's place! Oh and honey, could you tell Esme that We've decided to skip the party at Aunt Marie's house so we will be staying over there on Christmas eve?" Yes! I get to wake up on Christmas morning and see Emmett! My wish came true!

"Sure, mom."

"Thanks."

I went back outside and hopped into Alice's Porsche. Rosalie had already gotten her overnight bag.

When we arrived at the Cullen's Emmett was in the living room with Jasper and another boy. He was pretty tall, about Jasper's height. He had green eyes and reddish-brown hair that was almost copper. It was messy. I must say he was one of the hottest guys I'd ever seen.

"Oh, Bella. Do you remember my brother, Edward?" Alice asked. I just nodded my head. The Edward I remembered was never this hot.

"Well, that's him!"

"He's g-grown up a LOT." I managed to get out.

Alice just giggled. Rosalie said, "Yes he has." In a voice that would be used to say "he's mine". It made me slightly jealous, which scared me. _I have Emmett already! _I kept telling myself. But somehow, Emmett didn't seem like enough right now.

"Bella? Is that you?" Edward asked. I just nodded my head.

"Oh my god! You've grown up quite a bit since I last saw you!" He said.

"I could say the same about you." I said coolly.

He chuckled and walked away. Emmett came over to me. I hugged him lightly but he pulled me into a big bear hug.

"Emmett…can't…breathe!" He put me down and said sorry.

"What was that for?" I asked while giggling.

"For being the greatest girlfriend in the world!" He chuckled and kissed me softly on the lips. I guessed that he was trying to show Edward that I was his and he was mine. He was pretty much saying, "Keep your hands off her."

"So Edward, got any girlfriends?" Rosalie asked. God, she's known him for what, 2 minutes?

"Nope." He popped his lips on the p.

"Nice." Rosalie said grinning.

--

All 6 of us were ready to watch the movie. It was supposed to start at 9. It was 8:45 and we were figuring out where to sit. I was with Emmett on the couch, Alice and Jasper were on the loveseat. Edward came down the stairs in sweats and a tight white muscle shirt. He plopped himself down beside me on the couch. Rosalie automatically got off the chair she was sitting on and sat herself beside him. I don't think Edward noticed.

During the movie, Rosalie looked around at all of the couples sitting together. Emmett had his arm around my shoulders. My knees were bent and my feet were on the couch. My head was on his chest. Alice was lying with her head on Jasper's lap. He was stroking her hair.

Rosalie automatically acted because of jealousy. She leaned her head onto Edward's shoulder. Edward looked at me and Emmett and gave us a look that said "What the hell is she doing?" We just laughed. Edward just scooted closer to us and gently pushed her away. Rose looked pretty pissed.

--

I was soo tired after the movie! We just said goodnight to the boys and went to Alice's room to sleep.

"I think Edward's gay." Rosalie said looking worried.

Alice and I burst out laughing.

"Why.. w-would y-you… (peals of laughter)… think that?" Alice asked. We were now hysterically laughing on the floor. My stomach hurt so badly from laughing. It felt like I had just done about 500 crunches.

"Because he didn't seem interested in me at all!" Rose pouted.

"Rose, I think Edward's not interested in you because you just met him like a few hours ago." I explained calmly. I was almost over my fit of laughter.

"So you're saying that I should talk to him more, get to know him?"

"Yeah." Alice and I said at the same time.

--

Emmett and Jasper had gone out shopping with Alice and Rosalie. I hated shopping. My parents had gone out and Esme told me that I could stay and keep Edward company. So here I am with Edward, Emmett's godlike brother.

"So, how long have you been dating Emmett?" He asked.

"Well I guess just 5 months now. He asked me mid-august."

"Oh. Well I'm happy that you and him are happy. He's never had a girlfriend before, and I'm glad it's you."

"How would you know? I could be a total freak by now."

"Listen Bella. I'm really sorry I didn't keep my promise when I moved to my new school." He apologized.

"Edward, you were my best friend. I was so hopeful! You told me that you would call me with your new number and address, but you never did!" I was on the verge of tears by then.

"I'm sorry Bella! I know, I was a jerk for doing that, and it won't happen again."

"Damn right it won't." He looked hurt. "Look. I'm sorry for bringing that up. I'm just really pissed that you never called or anything. I lost my best friend. It made me feel like I wasn't good enough to be your friend."

"I didn't know you felt that way." The tears started streaming down my face. "Oh, Bella! Don't cry." I got up and walked into the guest room. "Where are you going?"

"I just need to be alone for a minute. I'm sorry."

_Flashback_

_Edward and I were going into grade 5 in September. He and Emmett were my best friends. I was going to see them today. We only had 2 weeks of summer vacation left._

"_Okay, Edward. Here's the last suitcase." Carlisle's voice came from Edward's room. Where was Edward going that he needed suitcases?_

_I ran up to his room to see him packing up his clothes._

"_Hey Bells! Remember that school that I told you about for really smart people?"_

"_The one that you sleep over at? Yeah. I remember that."_

"_Well they asked me to go there! Isn't that exciting?"_

"_Yeah. Really exciting." A wave of sadness came over me. I felt like I needed to cry. "I'll be right back." I ran into the bathroom and started crying. There was a knock on the door. _

"_Bella? Can I come in?" It was Emmett's voice. _

"_Sure. It's unlocked." I said in a thick voice. He opened the door and was instantly at my side._

"_What's wrong Bells? Are you okay?"_

"_Yeah. I'm fine. Except for the fact that one for my best friends is moving away to go to some smart kid school."_

"_Oh. Yeah, my mom wasn't too happy that he decided to move out either. She kept asking him 'what about Bella?' It's gonna be hard Bells, but I'll still be here for you. Your bear of a big brother is staying." I laughed at the name that we came up with for him._

_I hugged him, he wiped my eyes and we walked out of the bathroom._

_--_

_Edward was leaving today. We were standing on the Cullen's front porch saying our goodbyes. _

"_Call me when you get there. I want your number and address! I also need your e-mail. We can talk on msn when you get it." _

"_I promise you I will. I'm gonna miss you so much Bella!"_

"_I know. I am too." I promised myself that I wouldn't cry but I couldn't hold back the tears any longer. When he saw me crying, he started crying too. I hugged him. Then he got into the car and left._

_--_

_When I got home that day, I was so sad. I went to my room and locked the door. I put on my headphones and played my favourite sad songs on while crying on my bed. _

_--_

_It's been 2 months and Edward still hasn't called._

_End Flashback._

**Okay so that chapter was a little bit surprising. I had no intentions of writing it that way. My hands just kinda knew what to do and wrote it. **

**So, the sad song from the Flashback is called **_**Dancing**_** by Elisa. It is an amazing song. I was listening to it while writing it and I had the idea and just kept replaying it while I wrote. So if you can, look it up on like youtube or limewire or something because it's really good. I'll add a youtube link on my profile. I'll also add the link to Lacey and Cameron dancing contemporary to it on So You Think You Can Dance. They were AMAZING!! It was a really good routine! (yes as you can tell I love dancing, and contemporary is one of the many styles I love). I wish I was that good at dancing!!**

**Okay so check out those videos and review!!**


	4. Applications

Oh Brother

**Oh Brother!**

**Sorry for not updating sooner! I was at dance camp and went through a LOT of painful nights. I also partied all weekend. **

Summary: Emmett and Bella are a happy couple. Until Edward comes back from boarding school and Emmett leaves for University.

Me: Fine. I give up. Twilight is and will always belong to you.

SM: Woot! I was just going to hand it over to you but I guess now it's still mine!

Me: GAH!!

Chapter 4: Applications

BPOV

I cleaned myself up and stepped out of the bathroom to find Edward standing behind the door.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I was a terrible person and I am truly sorry."

"Edward, it's okay. It was my fault for bringing it up. I'm just sour because I haven't talked to you in so long. I was just bitter about going back to the way things were before your move."

"Friends?"

"Friends."

"Well miss Bella, you'll be happy to hear that this is my last semester at 'smart school'. It's great and I would have so many job opportunities if I stayed, but family is more important so, I'm moving back to Forks!"

"Really?" He nodded his head, "Oh, Edward! That's great!"

"H-hum… am I interrupting anything?" Emmett suddenly came up from behind me.

"Oh, he Emmy- bear!" I turned around and gave him a big hug. Being Emmett, he bent down and kissed me.

"O-kay… I'll just leave. See you guys at dinner." Edward told us and left.

"So I guess Edward told you that he's moving back home?"

"Yes, Emmet. He did."

"Oh…" Emmett looked down at the floor like he was hurt or something.

"Emmett, nobody can ever replace you. Never let anybody make you think that."

"You honestly don't know how much I love you. You are the most sweet, kind, caring girl that I have ever met. It's gonna kill me to move out of here at the end of the summer."

"So, you didn't send your application to the University of Washington." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"Yes, I did. But if I do get in there, I would have to live in one of the dorms. It's cheaper to pay the rent than it is to pay for the gas to drive up there every day. Besides, I would have to take a jet to get off the island."

"You're right." I felt the tears coming again. Why is it that when my old best friend decides to move back in, the love of my life decides to move out?

"I'm going to miss you so much Bells. It isn't going to be the same without you."

"I know, Emmett. I'm going to miss you too. The Cullen house will be so quiet without you here!"

"How will you all go on!" He said sarcastically.

"I don't know." I said seriously.

I decided to change the subject because this one was depressing me.

"So, how was Christmas Eve shopping?"

"Busy as always. I swear Alice bought half the mall!"

"That crazy pixie and her spending ways." We laughed and walked to the kitchen to find out when dinner was.

--

We were all seated in the living room. All 12 of us. Renee popped in the first tape.

"Oh, Bella! Look how cute you and Emmett were when you were 5!" Esme said.

Emmett and I were exchanging gifts on the screen. Ever since the day we met, the Cullens, the Hales, and the Swans had spent Christmas together.

This year, we had started a new tradition of watching old Christmas day home videos. We all laughed and shared memories.

--

"Goodnight everyone!" We said goodnight to everyone before retreating upstairs to Emmett's room.

"Be good you two!" Carlisle yelled.

"Don't worry, Carlisle. I've got him under control." We laughed and entered his room. Alice was jealous because I was allowed to sleep in Emmett's room. She thought that since her parents trusted us, her parents should trust her and Jasper. I eavesdropped Alice's and Esme's conversation.

"Mom, I'm a good daughter, right?"

"Of course hon. You're a very good girl."

"So, do you think that you could trust Jasper and I if we slept in my room tonight?" Alice asked shyly.

"I don't know Alice. I'm still a bit wary of it after the 'incident'." Oh god. The incident. Not exactly one of my favourite moments with Emmett.

_Flashback_

_I fell asleep after watching National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation on December 22__nd__ for the second night in a row. _

_When I woke up, I was in Emmett's room. I looked at the clock on the bedside table, it read 12:05. I turned around to see Emmett watching me as I slept. _

"_Hey, Bells. Have a good sleep?"_

"_Yes, I did. When did you bring me up here?"_

"_Around 11:30. The movie ended about 5 minutes ago."_

"_Oh. Well thank you for that." _

"_Anytime."_

_He leaned in to kiss me, and I met him half way. We kissed for a few minutes, but he started playing with the hem of my shirt. I didn't think anything of it until he started to creep it up my torso. I pulled away._

"_Emmett, what are you doing?_

"_Come on, Bells. You know you want me." _

_I laughed because of course, being Emmett, everything was one big joke. _

"_You do know that wasn't a joke." He said almost as if he read my mind. _

"_Emmett, you can't be serious. I'm only 17 and you're only 18. What happens if…if I get pregnant? Besides, Alice and I kinda made a vow that we would wait 'till marriage."_

"_Bella, are you sure?"_

"_Yes. I'm sure."_

"_Okay. Well I guess that's 2 good deeds for the day."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I didn't pressure my girlfriend into sex, and I've decided to wait 'till marriage."_

"_Haha. Nice Emmett."_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you, too Em."_

_All of the sudden, the door shot open._

"_Oh, kids! You are so responsible!" Esme said._

"_Mom! Wha- were you eavesdropping on us this whole time?"_

"_Sorry! I just heard you talking and I couldn't help but listen."_

_End Flashback_

I listened to what Esme's response would be.

"You know what, Alice? I think I trust you. You are a good girl and Jasper is a fine young man so yes. He can sleep in your room tonight."

"Oh, thank you, mom!! I love you, goodnight!"

"Goodnight, Alice."

--

Christmas morning finally came. Emmett's first Christmas gift came in the mail.

"YES!! MOM! DAD! I GOT IN TO THE UNIVERSITY OF WASHINGTON!"

"Congratulations son! I'm proud of you."

"And so am I." I told him with a smile.

"Rosalie dear, something came in the mail for you too." Rose's mom told her.

"Really? Hmm… I wonder." She muttered as she opened the package.

"ALL RIGHT! UNIVERSITY OF WASHINGTON HERE I COME!!"

"Wait, you're going there too?" Emmett asked her.

"Yeah!"

"Good! I won't be the only traitor leaving home!"

They jumped up and down excitedly. I could see that Alice couldn't take it anymore so she joined Rose and Emmett and started jumping.

"Hey Jasper, what about you?" I asked politely.

"I've decided to go back to Forks High for my 5th year. Probably only a semester, but I could improve my marks greatly so I could get into a really good university."

"Wow. That's smart."

"Also because he couldn't stay away from me." Alice said sarcastically.

"No, I couldn't" He responded seriously.

My friends were leaving me. Well, 2 were leaving, but 1 was returning.

**Hey! Sorry that I'm really slow with updates right now. I have been to like 3 parties in the past week alone. School starts on Tuesday (eww) so the updates won't come as fast next week. And the week after that dance starts so they might be even slower. But this is the first time in 10 years that I don't have to dance on Saturdays so, that has become my official update day. It has also become my official shopping/see friends day. Don't worry! I'll balance it all!**


	5. Oh Brother!

Oh Brother

**Oh Brother!**

**School has started. Eww. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It is going to be very pivotal. Hence the chapter name.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Twilight :(. I do however own my laptop and my ideas!

Chapter 5: Oh Brother!

EPOV

_My 'smart school' is over. It's the middle of June. I came home for good. _

Love is a funny thing. When you're falling, you just can't stop. I just want to scream it out to the world, I'm in love!

"Edward, what the hell was that?!"

--

BPOV

Edward came home from smart school. It's the middle of June. He's finally home for good.

I just came home from school. It's Friday. Thank god!

Emmett and Rosalie had a seminar for Washington University. Alice was going to a movie with Jasper. Carlisle had to work an extra shift at the hospital, and Esme was spending the weekend at the spa since her birthday is tomorrow. My parents decided to abandon me at the Cullen mansion while they went on a cruise for their 20th anniversary **(yes, her parents aren't divorced. I like a non-broken family. And yes, they were smart and waited 2 years before they planned Bella.) **That once again left me and Edward alone.

I was sitting on the couch peacefully reading my book when Edward came in and turned the t.v. on. Since I wanted quiet peace while reading, I got up.

"Where are you going?"

"To read in the guest room, which I guess you could call my room because I practically live here."

"Oh, well I could leave if I'm bothering you."

"No, really, it's okay. It's your house."

"Okay. Whatever floats your boat."

I dragged myself to the third floor where my guest room was. There were only 2 rooms on that floor. Mine, and Edward's.

--

EPOV

Whatever floats your boat? What the hell! God, that was smooth. I'm pretty sure she thinks I'm retarded right now.

It pained me to leave after Christmas break. It felt like there was part of me missing. I know Bella probably still hates me after what happened when I moved away, but I have to try my hardest to get back on her good side. She's my best friend!

Bella is the most selfless girl I have ever met. I mean like, she completely left her comfortable relaxing reading spot so that I could watch t.v. I am such a butthead!

I don't know what just came over me. I all of the sudden want her to notice me. I need to stand out of the crowd for her. I need to be the first person that Bella thinks of when she needs help. I need her to be there when I need help. I want to be her shoulder to cry on.

I think I'm in love.

_But you can't be in love. She loves Emmett. You're his brother. Think of how much pain you would be in if you actually loved her. She is untouchable for you. She belongs to Emmett. _

I don't care. I think I'm in love.

--

BPOV

I sat on my bed and opened my book back up to the place I was at. I was reading the words, but they weren't registering through my mind. I had other things to think about.

I was in love with Emmett. Unconditionally. Nothing would ever change that. But, I also somehow wanted Edward to like me. I don't even know why. I don't like him that way of course, but I just somehow want him to like me. It's just a weird feeling.

Edward has changed. Quite a bit.

He used to be the little nerdy kid that you would see walking down the street with like a really nerdy outfit on. He had a stupid shirt that he loved that said Emc2 from a friend of his because he was really smart. I still remember Alice trying to dress him up to make him look halfway decent. It never worked when we were kids. But I guess he took her advice because I must say he is H-O-T hot!

_No way Bella! Stop it! What would Emmett say if he found out what you thought of his brother? Don't be ridiculous, you are already in love and nothing can change that. _

I heard someone coming up the stairs. Edward was probably just going to his room.

I was surprised when he knocked on my door.

"Yes?"

"Bella, may I come in" Edward said in a mocking tone. He chuckled and I laughed lightly back.

"Why, yes you may Edward."

He laughed and sat down on the bed beside me.

He sighed and spoke. "Bella, you're my friend right?"

"Yeah. Duh!"

"Well do you think you could keep a secret?"

"Sure. I'm pretty good with secrets." I replied. I was kinda excited now. Due to my low social standings, I almost never heard secrets.

"Okay. But you have to keep it from everyone. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, my parents, your parents, oh, and Emmett. Especially Emmett." He chuckled. This secret _must_ be good.

"Okay I promise!" I vowed.

"Do you pinky-swear?"

"Yes I pinky-swear!"

"Do you-"

I cut him off. "I swear on my life and soul that I will not tell anyone what this secret is. If you want me to, I could just get you to open up the same way Fred and George Weasley get the Maurader's map to open. _I solemnly swear that I am up to no good._"

"Okay, okay! I get it you promise."

"Good."

He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and put his lips closer to it. I shivered involuntarily. He chuckled.

"I want to show you something. But it's a surprise so close your eyes and hold very still." Hmm… a surprise. I hate surprises. I closed my eyes anyways and waited for him to tell me when to open them.

"First, I need to say that if you tell ANYONE in the world about what I am about to show you, I will tell Alice that you personally wanted her to take you out to Hollywood for a 7 day long shopping spree so she can buy you an entire new wardrobe." I shuddered at the thought so I agreed to keep this secret.

"Okay, I once again promise not to tell anyone."

"Good." He chuckled. "Now keep your eyes closed and stay very still."

I sat as still as possible in the middle of my huge bed. The next thing I felt was Edward's lips on mine. It was a small, sweet, chaste kiss. At first.

He got more urgent. It wasn't the same as kissing Emmett. Edward wasn't half the gentleman Emmett was while kissing me. This was different. I kinda liked it, almost loved it. I pulled away and gasped for air.

"Wow." I said smiling. Wait? Why am I smiling? My boyfriend's brother just kissed me! I should be furious. But I'm not.

"Remember Bella, don't tell a soul." Edward chuckled before leaving my room. I had just kissed Edward. Oh brother, this could complicate things!

--

Summer is finally here!

I never told anyone about the kiss because I definitely didn't want a shopping spree in Hollywood and because it never really bothered me. Of course I felt guilty but I was never really bothered by the fact that I had kissed Edward.

It's been about 2 weeks since it happened. I was sitting in the kitchen this afternoon. The Cullen's invited us to swim in their pool today because it was sunny! Carlisle and Esme went out with Emmett and Alice to go buy party snacks. Rosalie and Jasper weren't coming until later.

Anyways, I was sitting in the kitchen in a bathing suit from Garage that Alice had forced me into. It was a string bikini. I was going to kill her. It was actually cute though. The right side had a flower on it, and the left side had 2 different shades of blue and 2 different shades of brown with red argyle. The bottoms were the same argyle pattern as the top. **(pic of top on profile)**

I was sitting on a stool at their breakfast bar attached to the island when Edward walked in from the back door.

"Hey."

"Hello"

I couldn't be sure but I could have sworn that Edward just checked me out.

"Nice bathing suit. I didn't know that you wore string bikinis." He joked. Edward knows how much I hate bikinis.

"Thanks. And yes, I do now because Alice forces me into them." My customary blush creeped in.

Edward ran his fingers across the blush that had just formed in my cheeks. I accidentally inhaled some of his sweet scent and almost died! My eyes closed as I sighed. This was his opportunity. He closed the distance between us.

This kiss was different. It started out sweet and soft like any normal kiss, but then, all hell broke loose. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip and I instinctively opened my mouth to let him in. In my opinion, if anyone were watching, they would tell me that it was a pretty hot kiss. Wait… okay I need to stop myself now.

"Edward. What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"God, you're such a jerk! I have a boyfriend who happens to be your brother!" I finally blew it. I was so pissed.

"I'm sorry Bella. I couldn't help it. I shouldn't have done it. Either time. It was bad. I'm just really, really sorry and I-"

"Edward… I'm sorry for blowing up on you. With Emmett moving out, and you moving in, it must just be really hectic and crazy. I only blew up because I'm sad about Emmett going away to university because I love him. So, for that, I'm sorry."

"It's really not your fault at all, Bella. I understand how you feel. Believe me, I do."

"Okay, well let's not just stand around like idiots apologizing to eachother. Come on! The party's going to start soon!"

As If on cue, The rest of the Cullens ran through the door with party food.

--

The party was awesome!

Of course, I was embarrassed during the party. Embarrassed doesn't even cut it. I was mortified.

First… Emmett picked me up bridal style as soon as he walked in the door. He kissed me like usual. I guess I was so wrapped up in the kiss, I didn't realize that we weren't inside anymore. In fact, I was so wrapped up in the kiss, I was thrown into the pool and didn't notice until I hit the water.

"Alice, would you tighten the top string for me? It feels really loose."

"Sure Bella. Tilt your head down for me. It's easier." She untied the top string of my bathing suit.

I didn't hear Jasper sneak behind Alice but next thing I know, my top wasn't around my neck anymore. The string that tied the bathing suit around my back was the only one that secured my top to my chest. And right now, the top was flailing from the string tied around my back. Everyone was looking at me. Everyone including Emmett, my boyfriend; Carlisle, who was practically my father; and Edward, who I think has feelings for me. Crap. At least Emse and Rosalie were polite enough not to stare at them.

"ALICE!!WHAT THE HELL!!" I turned around with my one arm holding the string around my neck. She was kissing Jasper. Of course.

She looked at me and just really calmly said, "oops sorry. Got a little distracted there." She tied the knot at the back of my neck.

I was so embarrassed that I tried not to talk to anyone after that. I just kept swimming as long as I could.

Since it was only the beginning of July, my parents weren't back from their cruise yet. So, I was still staying with the Cullens. I was lying on top of Emmett's bed with him faithfully by my side. He must have realized that I was too quiet.

"Bella, what's wrong. You haven't talked all night."

"I'm sorry Emmett. I was just so embarrassed today! I mean, I'm pretty insecure about 'them' with clothes on. The whole reason why I don't wear string bikini's is _because_ I'm insecure. Now to have your sister completely forget that she was tying the back, it was mortifying!"

"Bella, listen. I am definitely not great around girls," He was so wrong about that. "but as a guy, if someone pulled my pants down, I'd be like 'yeah, that's right'. Bells, you're beautiful and you know it. Someone like you shouldn't be so insecure about yourself, because babe, you're smokin!" Aww, leave it to Emmett to say something like that to me. He's just so sweet! How did I ever deserve him?

I was about to thank him with words, but I guess my lips found a better way to thank him. I kissed his lips sweetly and smiled.

**I hope you liked this chapter! It took me long enough! Lol. I've been pretty busy with school and dance and stuff so yeah. I promise to try to get chapters out sooner though. I made this one pretty long because I'm really sorry! P.s. its 2,239 words for you. It's also a record-breaker for me, 7 pages long! Woot! Hopefully you enjoyed! Next chapter is due soon. **


	6. Hard to say Goodbye

Oh Brother

**Oh Brother!**

**Yeah, I'm pretty sure you all hate me. I'm going to try to make a super amazing chapter now because I'm really sorry about not updating in like a month or something. I've been doing homework and stuff, plus my best guy friends are telling me to go out with my stalker who just declared his love to me through an e-mail not ten minutes ago. I'm pretty mortified. And to any writers out there, NEVER MAKE ANYONE DECLARE LOVE THROUGH AN E-MAIL!! That's all I have to say. Now read and be happy. **

Disclaimer: nope. Not mine.

Chapter 6: Hard to say goodbye.

BPOV

I woke up to the sound of Emmett snoring lightly next to me. I smiled because the usually strong, crazy, protective guy I had come to love looked so sweet and childlike. I wanted to make the moment last forever so I grabbed my phone and snapped a picture. He must have heard because he started to stir and yawned. He finally opened his eyes.

-sigh- "good morning beautiful" He said. I blushed. Me, beautiful? No way.

"Good morning Em. How was your night?"

"Pretty good considering you slept next to me. Waking up beside you just made my day perfect and I've only been awake for about a minute." I blushed yet again. He was just too sweet for his own good.

"You're just too sweet, you know that?"

"I love you." He said. Aww! He was just too sweet!

"I love you too Em."

He leaned toward me and kissed me sweetly on the lips.

"BELLLLLAAA!! EMMMEETTTT!! BREAKFAAASSST!" Damn Alice.

"Looks like we have to go face the wrath of the evil pixie named Alice." Emmett said with narrow eyes.

"Yeah, let's go before she comes up and yanks us out of bed by our ears." I replied while getting up from under the covers.

--

Four weeks has passed since the pool party. That meant Emmett and Rosalie were going away to school on Friday. I have been spending almost all my time with Emmett since yesterday because his last week in Forks should be the best.

I love Emmett so much. There's no doubt about it. But… I'm starting to fall for Edward. In the past four weeks, I've kissed Edward five times. AHHHHHHH! I'm such a terrible girlfriend!

I was staring absentmindedly into space when I thought of one of the best kisses I have ever received in my entire life. Unfortunately, it wasn't with Emmett.

_Flashback_

_It was just one of those times where you are in a hallway alone by yourself listening to your iPod on full blast so… you decide to start dancing. Not your typical little hip shake and arm swing here and there. Full out dancing. Jumping around, shimmy, grind against an invisible guy, dancing. Well, let's just say I attempted to do that. _

_As I was jamming to the chorus just before the bridge of _A Praise Chorus _by Jimmy Eat World, I turned around and smacked directly into Edward. Our lips touched, and sparks flew. I meant to pull away, and I was sure he did too, until his tongue traced my bottom lip. I opened my mouth to allow him entrance. Our tongues fought an imaginary battle as I wound my hands through his beautiful, soft, bronze hair. He pulled me closer to him by my waist. We fit together perfectly like two pieces of a puzzle._

_I reluctantly broke away after a few minutes to catch my breath. I looked at Edward. He was wearing the goofiest crooked smile I'd ever seen. I smiled back… until I looked around and saw where we were. _

"_Oops." I giggled. He stopped smiling._

"_Crap! Bella, I'm so sorry. I know you spazzed on me last time we kissed but… oh god! Emmett's gonna kill me! Go ahead and start yell-"_

"_Edward stop. I'm not going to yell at you. It was partially my fault. Besides, I enjoyed it." I turned to walk back down the stairs but hesitated and looked at him, "Oh and let's just not tell anybody about this." I stepped back towards him and pecked him on the lips. Where did all this confidence come from?_

_End Flashback_

"Bella, sweetie. Are you okay?" Emmett asked me once I had zoned back in.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine." I lied.

"Are you sure? You haven't said much all day."

"Yeah, I was just thinking about what it's gonna be like without you here. What it's gonna be like when I'm alone." A few traitor tears rolled down my cheek.

"Oh Bella! Please don't cry, You're gonna make me cry!" He said with watery eyes.

"Aww, is Emmy crying?" I said in a thick voice. I couldn't stand crying. I felt so weak.

"Bells, it's gonna be tough at first. But we're gonna make it through. It's not like I'm moving across the world. I'll visit as much as I can and you can drive up whenever you want to. Plus we always have the phone and the internet." I looked at his tear stained face and it broke my heart.

"Oh, Emmett!" I was bawling by then. "Please try to promise me that you won't run off with some gorgeous college girl the moment you leave."

"Bella, why would I do that? I have the most beautiful brown eyed girl sitting right in front of me now." Emmett was blubbering by now. I could barely understand what he was saying. "And I love this girl sitting here. I have everything I ever need in life right in front of me. I don't need some fake dumb ass girl who just wants me for my looks or my amazing athletic abilities (chuckle). I have a real, naturally beautiful, girl right here who loves me for who I am."

"I love you, Emmett."

"I love you too, Bella."

--

Emmett drove me home soon after my little emotional moment. I didn't want to watch him pack; it would be too much for me.

"Goodnight, Emmett. I love you."

"'_Goodnight, goodnight! Parting is such sweet sorrow. That I shall say goodnight till it be morrow.'_ Sleep tight Bells. I love you too. " He replied.

How sweet! I've always dreamed of having a boyfriend that would quote Shakespeare to me, but never actually thought I would find one. I never actually thought it would be Emmett either. Edward was always the sweet one. The one that loved to read romantic Shakespearean plays and try to remember quotes in case he ever needed one.

And it was at that point that I felt guilty for kissing Edward.

--

This is it. The day my world falls apart. The day Emmett leaves home.

The Cullens of course took everyone out for brunch that awful Sunday morning. After brunch, I would go help load up the car and Emmett and Rosalie would drive their cars while the parents carpooled and said their goodbyes.

Brunch was a very cheerful occasion. We reminisced on all the good times we had shared. We also talked a little about the future. Edward was already planning on med school but was considering an offer that had come available just last week.

_Flashback_

_The Cullens, the Hales, and me were watching a movie one Saturday in august. The night before, we had gone to watch one of Carlisle's friends play his saxophone in a classical concert. His friend was the director of the orchestra so we were allowed to go on stage after and meet all the musicians. Edward of course ignored all the greetings and went straight to the piano. He began to play the most beautiful song I had ever heard. It started out sweetly but wound into the most intricate beautiful sound. His fingers moved gracefully across the ivory keys. It sounded as if someone was playing a duet on their own._

_Well, the director was interested in Edward's talent and offered him to go to play concerts with them as a classical pianist. Of course, we were all excited because agents and scouts usually showed up to these concerts looking for new talent. _

_Well, halfway through the movie, Edward got a call and was asked to be the concert pianist in the symphony! How exciting? He would get to stay in Forks while he worked there too! We all congratulated him even though he told the director that he wasn't sure about the offer. _

_End Flashback_

After brunch, we got back to the Cullen's house and started packing the car. Esme and Carlisle were going to take them. Emmett and Rose would take their own cars, and Esme and Carlisle would take the Volvo. It was hard watching them all pack up for University, so I went inside the house and waited for them to come in and say goodbye.

I hadn't realized that anyone was in the house until Emmett started talking to me in a thick voice, probably from crying.

"Bella, look at me." I looked at him and my eyes welled up with tears when I saw his face. His eyes were watering, red, and puffy. He didn't look the same. He looked… heartbroken. "Bells, please be good. For me, please. I love you so much, I can't even begin to describe the feeling I get when I'm around you." By then, the tears were falling from my eyes. "I love you, and when we graduate from university, I promise that we will be together. It'll be like we've always imagined it to be." I was downright bawling at that point. "I promise to keep you in my heart. Even when all of those other girls start coming on to me, I'll keep you in mind. I'll still love you forever."

Carlisle honked his horn signalling Emmett to leave.

"Goodbye Bella. I love you."

As he was walking out the door, it finally clicked in that I would have no more Emmett by my side every day. I ran outside and caught him right before he stepped into his jeep screaming "WAIT EMMETT!" the whole way.

I ran to him and tripped right before I reached him. He caught me and swept me up into a loving kiss. Carlisle honked his horn and told Emmett that he would be late if he didn't hurry up.

"I love you Emmett. I always will."

"Don't worry Bells, I'll be back for Thanksgiving." He smiled a watery smile that broke my heart and drove away.

--

Tears were still rolling down my cheeks 2 hours after Emmett had left. I heard a knock at my door.

"Bella?" It was Edward.

"One sec. Edward. I just want to clean up a bit." I washed my face and went out to meet him. I smiled when I saw his face. I could tell that Edward would become the one to comfort me while Emmett was gone.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"Well, a new kid just moved in next door. We should go say hi."

"Okay, let's go." I grabbed my shoes and ran out the door.

When I looked to the house on my left, I saw a tall boy with short brown hair lifting some pretty heavy boxes. He must be strong. Strong like Emmett, I thought, but stayed in tact. I didn't need to show the new guy that I was a wuss.

"Hey!" I called over to him.

"Oh, hi. I'm Mark."

"I'm Bella and this is Edward." They shook hands and returned smiles. Good. A civil relationship.

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm glad I know some people in the neighbourhood. I thought I would be starting school as a loner."

Edward and I each grabbed a box and headed into the house. I noticed pictures of old friends and places that they've been and didn't recognize any of it. There was one with 4 couples in front of a building called _Chapters_; one of him and a few other people in front of a red building with 5 other people each in a maroon polo shirt, which must have been a uniform; and one with him and two girls, one of which was in the last picture, and the other girl in a white polo shirt and a grey and maroon kilt.

"Um, Mark?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind me asking, where did you come from?" I asked not wanting to be rude.

"Oh I came from this city in Ontario called Hamilton." Well that would explain why I didn't recognize anything. He had been in Canada this whole time.

"Hmm, so would that make one of the two lovely ladies your girlfriends?" Edward asked. I smacked him in the chest for being nosy.

"No, I'm single." He replied. "You two seem pretty close. Are you guys going out?"

"No, my boyfriend actually just left for university this morning." I said sadly.

"Oh. What grade are you in then?"

"We're both seniors."

"Well hey! So am I!"

**AN: okay so there is chapter 6. hopefully you all liked it. Took me forever to write :P. Oh and almost all of the pictures mentioned up there are real except for the one about chapters. Neither me nor mark want to remember that night. It didn't end well. Oh and yes, Mark is real. We're pretty tight. **


	7. Heartbreak and Mischievious Nonsense

**Oh Brother!**

**You all have permission to diss me in the worst way you can think of. I know I haven't updated in months. I've been working on my other story which is now finished. Getting a few more chapters on this one is my main priority now. And, I just got an idea so the ball will be rolling easier. **

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!! By the way, one of my new years resolutions is to update more so you are all lucky.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, however, Mark is all mine! Haha! Just kidding mark!

Chapter 7: Heartbreak and Mischievous Nonsense 

BPOV

Edward and I helped Mark carry in the rest of the boxes and invited him over to hang out while his parents got settled.

"So, what brings you to Forks, Washington Mark?" I asked.

"My dad got a new job so we all had to follow him over the boarder and across the country. I'm pretty bummed about it. I had a great group of friends."

"Oh, were those all your friends in the picture?" Edward asked him.

"Yeah, but that wasn't all my friends. I have more guy friends. That picture was taken while we were waiting for the bus in grade 10. We had a buyout. You know, when you get out of school to go watch a football game and stuff. But instead of watching the game, we went to Symonne's house." He pointed to the girl with brown hair wearing the kilt and white polo. "She lives down the street from the school so we just ditch the buyouts and hang out there."

"Sounds like fun." I said, now interested in his old life at school, "you must have gone to a private school. You're in a uniform."

"Nope. Where I used to live, it was mandatory that everyone in a Catholic school wears a uniform. It really sucked. That's why I'm happy that I moved here. No more uniforms!"

We all laughed because he seemed truly excited that he didn't have to wear a uniform.

---

Mark, Edward, and I all talked for a good few hours. Mark was nothing like me or Edward but he was funny. And his old school and friends were interesting. They had done some pretty stupid stuff in the past. He showed us a bunch of pictures from a Halloween party where he was wearing a white corset while Symonne was wearing his brown shirt with a black tutu. Then there were pictures of him at a formal dance with his friends. And another one of him dancing with a blond girl I now knew as Becca.

In turn, Mark had learned a lot about us. We showed him pictures of our own- well I mostly showed him the pictures, Edward was up at smart school when these were taken- he laughed at all of them.

He was a really random person. And he liked to laugh and fool around. Even after a few hours of hanging out with him, I could tell he would fit in with the group. I could also tell that he would be the comic relief of the group.

---

Carlisle and Esme came home a few hours later. They started to make dinner and were gracious enough to invite Mark's family and my parents over to eat with us.

Of course, both couples accepted right away and came over to eat. Esme made a delicious dinner which everyone enjoyed. Of course, nobody resisted having seconds of both the meal and dessert. That made my heart ache because Emmett was always the one taking seconds and thirds of dinner.

Mark's family went to go finish unpacking and soon after, my parents decided to leave too. I said my goodbyes and followed my parents across the street.

---

It was around midnight and I just couldn't fall asleep. I was tossing thinking that Emmett wasn't in the house across the street. I decided to call Edward.

He picked up his cell on the second ring.

"What's up Bells? You okay?"

"Yeah I'm… no. I'm not okay. It just doesn't feel right."

"Well then why don't you come over here? That is, if you feel comfortable, of course."

"Yeah, I'm coming over. Just give me a few minutes to grab my key and run over. I'll be like two minutes."

"Okay. See ya then."

We hung up and I ran downstairs to grab my key. I left a note for my parents that said I was at Edward's house just in case I fell asleep there. Sneaking out of the house was easy today; my dad just oiled the hinges on the front door.

Running across the street was hard, partly because I was in pyjama pants that barely covered my butt, and partly because I should have thought about changing my top before leaving the house. My tank top was low cut on top and bottom so it showed a bit of my stomach. It made me self-conscious.

Edward opened the door as I was stepping onto the patio. He pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head. I let a few tears escape. Then he pulled away from me and looked me over. His eyes went wide.

"What? What's wrong?" I looked down and blushed at the pyjama's I was wearing.

"Umm… nothing it's just… uh… never mind." I thought I saw his cheeks get pink, but I could be imagining things. Edward never blushed.

I followed him to his room and grabbed his robe on the way in. It was a little big for me, but at least I was more covered than I was before.

"Bells, you sure you're alright? You seem really upset about him going to university."

"Yeah, I'll get used to it. Everyone has to adjust to change at one point or another. I just gotta hold on until he comes to visit. I'm sure he'll come on a weekend sometime."

"That's right. Just learn slowly. It'll get easier. Believe me, it's not exactly easy to leave your family."

We laughed a little at that. I decided that as long as I have the rest of my friends, I'll be okay.

"Hey, let's call Mark He might be-" I was cut off by Edward's cell.

"Hello?"

"Who is it?" I whispered to him.

"Mark" he mouthed back.

"Don't tell him I'm here. He might think it's weird that I'm hanging out with my boyfriend's brother at midnight while he's away at university."

He just chuckled.

"Oh, no, I wasn't laughing at you, Mark." He told him.

---

He hung up, looked at me and just chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Oh nothing. It's just funny that every guy that sees you thinks the same thing."

"What? What the hell are you talking about?"

"It's almost as if all the guys in town are like hit by cupid when the walk by you."

"Okay. Stop being a jackass and just tell me what you are talking about. I'm lost here."

"Are you stupid? Mark likes you."

"Oh my, does he really?"

"Yeah. Sorry Bells, you're just too irresistible for your own good."

"What did you just say?"

"Uh… nothing."

"I'm gonna call him and ask him about it."

I picked up my cell and dialled his cell number. He picked up on the first ring."

"Hello?"

"Hey Mark. It's Bella. What's up?"

"Oh, um nothing. I was just unpacking some of my stuff."

"Sorry I interrupted that. I should just go th-"

"No! I mean, no don't it's okay. I can finish tomorrow. I can talk now."

"Okay."

"So, how you holding up with your boyfriend away?"

"Oh, I'm okay I guess. Just a little sad is all."

"I can understand that."

"It's so lonely now without him."

"Well, you… you don't always have to be lonely."

"But don't I? Emmett's away at University."

"You always have me…"

"What do you mean?"

"Umm… you could go out with me… if you wanted to that is."

"Mark are you asking me on a date?" I pretended to sound appalled.

"Uh…I guess."

"I'm sorry Mark. Me and Emmett have been strong for a while now. I really like him and I don't want to leave him."

"Oh. That's okay then."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"Meh. That's okay. School starts soon, so maybe I'll find somebody there."

"Oh you might."

"Well," He yawned, "I should go to bed. See you tomorrow?" It was a question not a statement.

"Sure. No worries. We're cool?"

"Yeah, we're cool."

We hung up.

"Oh God, Edward. I feel terrible. I've never had to let a guy down."

"Don't worry. He just met you and he's the only one you know in town. He just needs a bit of a confidence boost."

"Huh. Speaking of confidence boosts," I took off the robe that he gave me so that I was just in my pyjamas, "Emmett always said I was beautiful and I should just show it off. I decided that by the time he comes back to visit, I will be more self confident. So, this is the first step."

He got that glint in his eyes again. It was an odd look, they kinda clouded over.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

Before he could answer, he looked at the ceiling and looked back into my eyes.

"Bella, umm… this is going to sound crazy, and you're probably gonna hate me but I think I'm in love with you."

A wave of joy crashed over me. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him with everything I had. He pulled away and chuckled.

"Wow. I thought you would like slap me across the face."

"Of course not!" I laughed.

_No, this is wrong Bella! You can't do this, you love Emmett. _

_But I love Edward too. _

Wait, I did not just say that, um, think it. I said goodbye to Edward and went home. I thanked him for helping me and went home.

---

I lay in bed thinking about what had just happened. I knew for sure that I was in love with Emmett. There was no doubting that. But did I love Edward too? I mean he gave me the confidence to stand there in my pyjamas. I don't even wear my pj's around my parents. I think I'm going crazy. I didn't know what to think about anything. I was scared of my own feelings.

So the question is, did I love Emmett? Or did I love Edward?

**Okay so theres the next chapter for ya!**


	8. A Little Something Called Confusion

**Time Capsule**

**YEAH!!!!!!!! EXAMS AND SEMESTER 1 ARE OVER!!!!!! Sorry, I needed to do that. I'm so excited that I am finished with math, science, religion, and civics/careers. So… While I was writing my math exam, I had an idea which would change the entire way the story would go. I mean the end is still going to be the same but the lead up may not be. Well anyways, I should start the chapter before I ruin the entire story for you. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the genius who came up with these amazing characters with the exception of Mark. However, I don't own Mark either. He is himself and I am imitating his personality.

Chapter 8: A little something called confusion

BPOV

Edward, Mark, and I decided to walk home from school today. It was still warm because it was only the beginning of October.

"So, how do you like school so far, Mark?" I asked.

"I actually really like it!"

"Yeah, that's only because he's got a crush on one of your friends." Edward muttered under his breath. He snickered and Mark gave him a look.

"What's this about a crush Mark?!" I asked intrigued.

"No! I'm not telling you. You're a girl and you would probably just go and tell her anyways."

"Why would I tell her? I've never done that. Do you know how many times Alice went on and on about how she was in love with Jasper? I never told him anything." I said in my defence.

"That's because she's your best friend. She has been your best friend for years. I've only known you for like two months. How can I trust you?"

"Thanks, Mark. Glad to know I'm trusted."

"No…I…um…"

"No, it's okay. If you don't trust me, I should just go."

"OKAY FINE! IT'S ANGELA WEBBER!!!!"

"HA! I knew it!" I was giddy, Edward was laughing, and Mark was blushing.

"Well, why don't you ask her out?" Edward suggested.

"Or, Bella, you could find out if she likes me back?"

"Uh, why?"

"You mean to tell me that you've never done that?"

"No…"

"Wow, it's so different here with you guys. My friends used to use us all the time to find out who liked who and if they liked them back, etc. etc. It was maddening."

"Sounds like something Jessica would do."

"Eww." We all said at the same time.

"So all you want me to do is ask her out? Without even knowing if she likes me or not?"

"Uh, yeah. People do it all the time."

"Okay, then I'll do it tomorrow."

"That's the way to be!" Edward congratulated him and so did I.

---

The next morning, we stood with Mark until Angela got to school. He took a deep breath and walked her way. Edward and I just stood there waiting for him to return.

"So, um, did you hear? Emmett and Rosalie are coming home next weekend to visit."

"Are they really??? When did you hear this!"

"This morning. Emmett apparently called really late last night."

"Oh. Well that's awesome! I can't wait."

"Yep."

"Guys!!!!! She said yes!" Mark came running back excitedly.

"That's great Mark! Congrats. When's the big date?" I asked him.

"Well I'm going to take her out for dinner and to a movie on Friday."

"Good idea. Nothing too flashy. Somewhere you can talk, then somewhere that you can just settle down and relax." Edward said. He was apparently the king of good dates now.

The warning bell rang a few minutes later and we all went to class.

---

School was over faster than I expected it to be. In fact, the entire week went by fast. It was Friday morning before I knew it.

"Bells, I'm freaking out. I don't know if I can go on this date alone tonight. I'm pretty nervous."

I racked my brain to try to figure out what I should do. Then, I got the idea.

"Well, I'll ask Edward if he wants to go with me then. We can all go together."

"That's great Bells! Thank you soo much! I owe you."

"Don't worry about it, Mark. It's my pleasure."

"Oh, I'm sure it is."

"What was that?" I begged him to elaborate on what he meant.

"Well come on Bella. You're around Edward all the time. And, I can just tell that you like him. You never hesitated either on the idea to ask him to dinner with you so that you could keep me and Angela company."

"Okay, Mark. Listen, I don't even know what I'm feeling right now. Give me a little while to sort out my feelings and then I'll let you know if you're right or not."

I left Mark to go find Edward. He was sitting under a nearby tree reading a book.

"Good morning, what's up?"

"Hey. I just wanted to know, do you wanna go with me tonight to dinner and a movie? Mark needs us there for moral support and I wanted to see if you would go with me."

"So kinda like a double date?" My heart fluttered at the word date.

"Um, yeah I guess so."

"Of course. I would love to accompany you on Mark's date." We laughed at how absurd we sounded talking about going with our friend on his date.

"Okay, well, I'll see you later. I'm gonna catch up with Alice." I hugged him goodbye and joined Alice who just got out of her car with Jasper.

"So, I take it you have a date with my brother."

"What? Who told you that?"

"A little bird." She smiled towards Mark who waved and held up his cell.

"Oh so he just knew it would work."

"Yep." I shook my head.

---

The end of the day couldn't come fast enough. During school, my mind kept wandering. Did I want this to be a real date with Edward? I already knew that he liked me. Well he loves me. He told me that over a month ago. I already knew that he was excited. But my question to myself was, Why am I so excited? Did I like Edward?

Oh who was I kidding? I love Emmett. And when he comes home next Thursday, we would be together again like normal.

Alice drove me home to get ready. She picked out my outfit like usual. I hadn't been hanging around her often so it was good to talk to her like girls do.

She curled my hair loosely because it looked more natural than if I had like ringlets. My makeup was mostly natural with the exception of black eyeliner and mascara. My outfit consisted of jeans, my short black converse, and my black cardigan with a white tank top underneath. I topped it off with a midnight blue scarf.

Edward came to pick me up around 6. Thanks to his maniac driving, we got to the restraint in Port Angeles before Mark did. Since we were half an hour early, we walked along the boardwalk.

"So, what do you think Emmett is going to say when he finds out that we're on a date?" Edward asked me.

"Umm… well… he might… let's just never tell him."

"Sounds like a good plan to me." He chuckled.

Half an hour later, we headed back to the restaurant. Mark and Angela were already there.

We talked a lot before our food came. Mark and Angela were really hitting it off which I was happy to see. After we were finished eating, Mark and Edward waited for our dessert to come and I excused myself to the bathroom. Angela followed.

"So, having fun Bella?"

"Yeah I am. Edward and I have been for dinner before though so nothing new."

"Is he your new boyfriend?"

"No. I still have Emmett. I'm here with Edward because friends like to get out once and a while. Are you having fun, Ang?"

"You have no idea! I'm enjoying myself a lot. I thought the drive here would be awkward but it wasn't at all. Mark is really funny."

"I knew you guys would be good together."

We got back to the boys outside just in time for dessert. Both couples got a big macadamia nut cookie topped with ice cream, fruit, and caramel sauce to share. It was really good.

Mark paid for him and Angela, and Edward paid for him and I despite my constant bickering about how I should pay for myself.

We got to the movies and took our seats at the back of the theatre. Since Edward and I were close, he put his arm around me. It was usually the way we sat for movies. I looked over at Mark and Angela and they looked a little uncomfortable. The movie started then/

About half an hour later, I looked back over at them. He had his arm around her and she was leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Wanna leave them alone?" I whispered towards Edward.

"Sure."

I told Mark that we were leaving. We walked out of the theatre and into his car.

"Why don't we go down to La Push Beach? It's actually pretty warm and not raining." Edward suggested.

"Sure. But I just wanna grab my bathing suit first."

"Oh I think Alice got you one last time she was at the mall. She said that all of your bathing suits were 'unacceptable' for a teenage girl." He scrunched up his face weirdly.

"That's Alice for you!"

---

"ALICE! I CANNOT WEAR THIS IN FRONT OF YOUR BROTHER!" I stepped out in a blue and white striped bikini top with blue boy shorts. They barely covered my butt.

"But you wore the other one in front of him _and_ Emmett."

"Yeah, but that one covered my butt."

"And this one isn't a string bikini. It actually holds you up better."

"I don't care! It's still crazy."

"Who cares, Bella. It's dark anyways."

"Fine. But Alice, you will pay for this."

"Don't worry, I already have!"

I threw on some short, ripped jean shorts and a cute white tank top that Alice gave me.

Edward's eyes nearly bugged out of my head when he saw my outfit. I snickered and went outside to his car.

"So… Alice got to you?"

"Yep."

We got to the beach a little while later. Edward grabbed a spot on the sand and threw off his shirt. I gawked at his rock hard abs. He looked at me expectedly. I simply shook my head.

"Bells, you can't go swimming in your shorts and tank top. Alice would kill you and you'd be quite uncomfortable."

"Then I just won't go swimming."

"Fine. Suit yourself."

He ran into the water and started splashing around. He looked like he was having a ton of fun. I made a snap decision and threw my clothes off. I ran into the water which was unexpectedly cold so I screamed.

"Bella! You decided to come in the water!"

"Yeah… and now I'm f-freezing!"

"Here, let me warm you up." He took me in his arms making me blush which warmed me up. He leaned in closer. I leaned in and almost closed the distance but he swiftly turned us and we fell into the water.

"AHHHHH! OH MY GOSH THAT'S COLD!!!!!!"

"Wow Bella! Nice expression" He said laughing. "Come on, let's go sit on the beach."

We sat on the beach for a while.

"Oh! It's midnight."

Without thinking, I kissed him. It was a long passionate kiss.

"Oops." I said giggling and blushing.

"Yeah. Oops doesn't cut it."

We were suddenly rolling around laughing in the sand.

"Oh, god. We are so not telling Emmett about this." I said.

"Definitely not." He agreed.

"Oh my. I'm probably gonna regret saying this so I'd better say it now, You should be my temporary boyfriend"

I was being attacked again by his lips. We are sooooo gonna die when Emmett finds out about this.

**Yay. New Chapter is finished. New one probably tomorrow. Maybe. I dunno I might work on the first chapter of Trip. Well, the next chapter will be out before Sunday. Hope you enjoyed! Reviews please!!!!!!!!**


	9. Secret Valentine

**Oh Brother!**

**Yeah, I know most of you probably won't read this anyways but sorry I haven't updated in the longest time! I have a four day weekend ahead of me! Thank god! Well anyways, Enjoy the next chapter. **

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything except for my ideas and Mark. However, I don't own Mark either. So anyways, I pretty much only own my dumb ideas.

Chapter 9: Secret Valentine

BPOV

Finally, Saturday rolled around. I practically jumped in my seat while waiting for Emmett to come back.

"Gosh, Bella. Sit still. You seem so anxious." Alice scolded me.

I was partly excited and partly nervous. I haven't seen Emmett in 2 months but I was "dating" Edward at the same time. I don't know how I'm gonna feel when Emmett walks in. I hope that I'll still feel the same for him.

"KNOCK KNOCK!" Emmett came rushing through the door with Rosalie rolling her eyes behind him.

I didn't care about anything else or who was watching, I threw myself into his arms.

"BELLA! I MISSED YOU!!!!" He kissed me.

---

Two hours later, Emmett and I were sitting in the living room enjoying each other's company.

"I missed you so much. I thought I was gonna go crazy." I felt so guilty but so happy at the same time.

"I missed you too." I kissed him again. Seconds later, we were in full on make out. Of course, my phone rang.

"Yes?" I said annoyed.

"Bella! Our date was amazing! I'm so glad I asked her out. We're going out again tonight and-"

"Mark! Do you think you could call back a little later? I'm kinda busy."

"Ohhhhhh!!!!!!!! You and Edward finally-"

"No Mark, You kinda interrupted Emmett and I…"

"Ohhh……. Well then… I'll just call Edward then. Sorry I said anything. Bye!" I hung up.

"Who was that?"

"Oh, your new neighbour Mark. He's really nice and we kinda set him up with Angela Webber last night. They really hit it off."

"Well that's nice. Where were we?" I giggled and continued kissing him.

"Kids…" Esme interrupted us this time. "We were just going to go out for dinner, do you want to come with us?"

"Umm…" I wasn't sure. I wanted to spend time with the family, but I didn't want to share Emmett."

"I'm okay. If you want to go Em, I can just go home."

"No, that's okay, we can just order in tonight. If you want to?"

"Sure."

"Okay kids. We'll be home around eleven then. We'll probably hit the shops in Port Angeles. Anything you want? Or need?"

"I'm okay." We both said at the same time.

"Well, then we'll just be off. Have fun! Oh and Bella, why don't you call your dad and ask if you can stay over, if you want." She said and left us.

"Sure. Well, have fun!"

"We will." With that, she left.

"I already ordered pizza for us. It's gonna be here in about 15 minutes."

"Okay. I'll be right back. I'm just gonna call my dad and tell him that I'm allowed to spend the night here."

"Yep. Don't be too long though, I might have to come and get you!"

"Oh I'm counting on it!"

I went into the kitchen and dialled my dad's phone.

"Hey Dad. It's me."

"Hey hon, what's up?"

"Oh nothing. Just wanted to let you know that I'm gonna sleep over at Alice's tonight if it's okay with you and mom."

"Sure. You have your stuff there right?"

"Yeah, it's all here."

"Okay. Goodnight then."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and went back to the living room to see Emmett. I practically ran and jumped into his outstretched arms. The pizza had already arrived but he waited for me to come back to start eating, which was so unlike him. He must really love me.

"I love you." Well, speak of the devil! But still very sweet.

"I love you too. So much." I grabbed a slice and started chowing down. Emmett put in _The Notebook_, which I had never seen before, slung his arm around me, and also grabbed a slice of the delicious, greasy piece of pizza.

---

By the end of the movie, I was crying so hard that I had to excuse myself so Emmett wouldn't see me this way again. It was just so darn sad! Now I knew why Jasper loved watching it with Alice, she probably cried into his chest every time.

When I was more presentable, I walked back out to see him cleaning up the pizza box and straightening the pillows. I yawned, which just made me tear up a little bit more.

"Oh Bella. You don't have to hide from me. I don't mind seeing you cry. It shows you have compassion."

"I don't like crying in front of people. I get all puffy and red." We laughed at that.

"Well then if you insist."

"I'm getting tired. I think I'm gonna hit the hay."

"Okay, I'll be right up. I'm just gonna get the lights."

I tried not to trip as I went to his room on the second floor. It was weird not having to climb another flight of stairs. I guess I was just so used to going to Edward's room.

Once inside his room, I turned down the bed and climbed in. It was only 10:00 which was early for me. I snuggled in to my pillow and almost drifted off. Emmett quietly tip-toed into the room and got in beside me. I lied my head on his chest and finally fell asleep.

---

"Good morning dad! I'm home."

"Hey Bells. Did you have fun at the Cullen's last night?"

"Yeah it was fun. We watched the Notebook." I didn't say who "we" were.

"Sounds like fun. Listen, I went shopping with your mom yesterday while you were out and well, I bought you something for your room."

"What? What did you get me?"

"A new bed. Your old one was getting too small for you. You fell off a few times."

"Oh, well thanks dad." I was surprised that he would go to all this trouble just to get me something for my room.

"It's already set up. You can go check it out."

"Okay."

I walked up to my room and opened the door slowly. Shoved inside my tiny box of a room was a beautiful Queen sized bed. It somehow matched perfectly with my room.

"Wow dad! This is great! Thank you." I went over and hugged him. He awkwardly hugged me back.

"Wait, where is mom?"

"She just went shopping for some stuff. Hon, we are gonna be gone next weekend. I was asked to go to a convention in the Bahamas! Isn't that exciting?"

"Yeah! When do we leave?"

"Uh, Bells, we can't have you missing a week of school, so you're gonna stay with the Cullens."

"Oh." My face fell.

"Hon, we can cancel if you want."

"No, dad you never go on vacation. Go out and have fun with mom. Besides, Emmett just finished midterm exams and he's gonna be here for a while."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Go have fun for once. You never do anything for yourself."

"Thanks hon."

"No prob."

---

It was finally Friday and I was so excited to stay with Emmett and Edward for an entire week.

Tonight, we were going to invite Mark over for a sleepover. It was going to be Me, Alice, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Mark all in the Cullen's living room.

I jumped out of my truck and ran in the house. My overnight bag for tonight was sitting on my bed. I grabbed it, said goodbye to my parents, and went across the street to the Cullen's house.

Mark was already there, so we were only waiting for Jasper to come.

"Bella! You're here!"

"ARE YOU READY TO PARTY!!!!" Mark shouted while running down the stairs with a Redbull in hand.

"Oh Mark! You just are the life of the party."

"You know it."

We ordered a bunch of pizzas and voted on movies. We ended up watching The Strangers. It was the scariest movie I have ever seen. We were all squished on the couch with a few blankets scared out of our wits. After the movie was over, we all stood like stones.

"Wow." Was all that was said, and of course it was said by yours truly, Mark.

I heard a bump coming from the stairs.

"Did anyone else hear that?"

"That bump? Yeah." I answered Rosalie's question.

"Anyone know what that was? Because it kinda freaked me out a lot!" Rosalie said.

"It's probably just Carlisle and Esme." Mark said.

"But they went out for a night on the town." Edward said.

"What if it's people here to kill us for no reason, like in the movie?" Alice asked.

"Then I'll protect you baby." Jasper cooed in her ear.

Another thump was heard. We all screamed.

"Oh my God! We're gonna die!" Rosalie cried.

I started crying. I buried my face into Emmett's chest.

Another bump, more screams.

"We're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna die!" Rosalie cried while Alice whispered to Jasper, "Save me Jazzy, please! I'm so scared."

"I'm gonna go see what it is okay Alice." Jasper said.

"No, Jasper! Please don't! Stay here please. I can't loose you, I love you!"

"I have to go see what it is though. Or else call the cops."

"GAHH! STOP IT EVERYONE! YOU'RE FREAKING ME OUT!" Mark screamed.

"Guys, let's just stay calm." Edward took the lead. We'll just go outside and run. It won't be that hard to get away from them. We can go to your house Mark. Then call the cops."

"TOO LATE!!!" Emmett cried. We turned around, and there were 2 people, a man and a woman, standing in the doorway with masks on. We all screamed and ran out the back door to Mark's house. His parents let us in and we ran to his room. When we calmed down, we heard laughing from downstairs. Carlisle and Esme's voices drifted up to us and we got up and walked downstairs. The 4 adults were laughing so hard, they were in tears.

"OH MY GOD I HATE YOU!!!!!" Alice screamed and started laughing. We all laughed at how stupid the situation turned out to be.

The "killers" turned out to be Carlisle and Esme. They came in through the window upstairs and set out to scare us.

---

Last night we fell asleep at about 3:00 a.m. after an intense game of twister, some Guitar hero battles, and Truth or Dare. It was all quite fun.

I knew I wasn't supposed to go over to my house alone with Emmett but I brought him anyways. I needed to grab my overnight stuff for tonight and I wanted to show him my new furniture.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now." He opened his eyes and marvelled at the new bed.

"Your parents bought you _this_?" He asked.

"Surprisingly, yes." I answered nervously. I knew what I wanted, but did he? I decided to secretly ask him with a small peck on the lips and a simple "I love you"

I sat down on the bed and invited him to see how comfy it is. He did. He seemed to understand my silent question because he asked me if I was sure, and I said yes. That's where the amazing night started.

_Soft kiss and wine what a pretty friend of mine  
we're finally intertwined  
nervous and shy for the moment we will come  
alive tonight_

secret valentine

We'll write a song  
that turns out the lights  
when both boy and girl start suddenly shaking inside  
don't waste your time  
speed up your breathing  
just close your eyes  
we'll hope it's not for nothing at all

lay down be still  
don't worry talk they will  
i'll be loving you until  
morning's first light  
breaks tomorrow  
i'll take care of you tonight

secret valentine

We'll write a song  
that turns out the lights  
when both boy and girl start suddenly shaking inside  
don't waste your time  
speed up your breathing  
just close your eyes  
we'll hope it's not for nothing at all

when guilt fills your head  
brush off rise up from the dead  
this is the moment that we  
will come alive  
brace yourself for love  
sweet love, secret love.

We'll write a song  
that turns out the lights  
when both boy and girl start suddenly shaking inside  
don't waste your time  
speed up your breathing  
just close your eyes  
we'll hope it's not for nothing at all

**A/N:**

**Hope you liked it. Sorry I didn't put in the lemon, but I suck at writing them so no lemons from my stories. Sorry! Anyways, the song at the end is kinda indicating that there is a lemon. It's an awesome song called **_**Secret Valentine**_** by We the Kings (hence the name of the chapter). **

**Sorry I didn't update earlier, I went on vacation with my family on March Break to Vegas and Los Angeles for 8 days. It was amazing. We saw Simon Baker from the Mentalist at Warner Brothers studios. We did this amazing tour of the grounds. If you ever go, definitely do that. Oh and we also saw Eva Longoria being attacked by the paparazzi. She was coming out a hair salon. She's gorgeous! **

**Anyways, the next update is possibly soon but not in April. Next weekend is my brother's communion, on Tuesday, I'm going to Toronto with the music dept. of our school to go see the opera, and then that weekend, we are doing a birthday party for my sister. She's 12 on the 24****th****. So sorry about that, but the next chapter will probably be one of the last. It should be good. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Is this a Revelation?

**Oh Brother!**

**Hey! Guess what? I'M NOT DEAD!!!!!! Yeah, I've been gone for a while. Finals were hard-ish and started at like the beginning of June. (I accidentally said "this is Eric Clapton playing with Cream" instead of "This is Eric Clapton playing with the **_**band**_**Cream" during my music presentation. It was pretty bad :P) But yeah, overall I did pretty well and I'm on honour roll once again for having an 85 average! Well, enough of my rambling, on with the story!**

Disclaimer: I'm definitely not Stephenie Meyer. Let's just leave it at that.

Chapter 10: Is this a Revelation?

BPOV

I internally groaned as I woke up after a LONG night with Emmett. It was NOTHING like I imagined it to be. Emmett was still lying there, half asleep but smiling sweetly at me. I smiled but felt a pang in my stomach. It wasn't a pain, but just like a flash of intuition going through me, telling me that I made a mistake. But I overlooked it and took it like a woman. I would definitely have to talk to Alice later and ask if it was normal.

---

After breakfast, we headed over to the Cullen house. I kissed Emmett and ran up to Alice's room to find her and Rosalie reading fashion magazines.

"I slept with Emmett"

"WHAT!!!!!" Two screaming girls were suddenly launched at me.

"Tell us everything!" Alice screamed. I didn't want to give her a friggin play-by-play though, he was her brother after all. I only told her the lead up to how it all started.

"Soo… how do you feel Bells! You're a woman now!" Alice screamed again. Rosalie was still slightly smug the whole time.

"Umm, Alice? I think I passed that mark when I was twelve."

They laughed but urged me to continue on, which I didn't really have a problem with because I needed to know if this feeling was normal.

"Well, I don't know. I feel kinda funny now."

"Funny? What do you mean funny? Like sick?" Rosalie started.

"Umm, kinda. Like I feel sick to my stomach, almost guilty."

"Well, that usually comes after you do it the first time. Especially since you're pretty young. But it will go away by the end of today! Well, at least until you tell your parents about it." Alice said seriously nodding her head, Rosalie's head bobbing at the same time as hers.

Once I was reassured, I did feel a little better.

---

The next day, I still felt weird about it. Emmett was staying closer to me than ever. He would never leave my side! It was almost as if he was being a bit too overprotective. Things have changed… but not for the better.

Mark came over today, without Emmett knowing. We sat in Alice's bedroom and decided to talk about my current situation… much to my dismay.

"So, what's up?"

"I slept with Emmett."

"What! Why doesn't anybody tell me this stuff?"

"Because, you're a guy! I don't usually tell my guy friends this stuff."

"Did you tell Edward?" I got a sinking feeling in my stomach at the sound of his name. He wasn't brought up all day, and I hadn't seen him for a while. It would break his heart if he knew what I did, even if Emmett is my respectable boyfriend.

"No, I think he might freak out about it."

"Well that's for sure. Isn't he under the impression that you're dating him?"

"Well, yeah. But he knows I'm dating Emmett. He's known that since he moved here."

"Oooooo, the plot thickens!" Alice decided to add her two cents.

"Shut-up Alice! We're trying to have girl talk." Mark said. I gave him the strangest look and he mouthed "Just go with it."

"Okay, so let me get this straight: you're dating Emmett, but cheating on him with Edward, and you don't feel bad about it?" Alice started to question me.

"Well I definitely feel bad about being in love with Emmett and Edward at the same time, especially because they're brothers! But, it just feels so natural."

"Uh-huh. Secondly: You sleep with Emmett, who is your actual legit boyfriend, and feel bad about it?"

"Yeah! I feel terrible, like I'm cheating on Edward, even though it's the opposite way around!"

"So then wouldn't the logical answer be that you're supposed to be with Edward?" Mark said, which definitely got me thinking. Was I making the right decision?

"I can see the gears turning in your head Bella! OH! BAM! THAT'S RIGHT! See! I'm just as good as you guys with all this relationship crap!" Mark cried, more like screamed. Alice just looked smug. She had a poker face on, which was kinda worrying me.

"I totally saw this coming right from the very beginning. I knew Edward's charm would win you over and I was right too! I was going to tell you to wait a bit longer to see if Emmett was really a good idea, but my mom talked me out of it. She said she didn't want me interfering. I was soo gonna do it but I didn't like a good little girl, and look where we are now." Alice just revealed to me. I just wanted to kill her!

"Alice! If you thought that me and Emmett weren't gonna last, why didn't you just tell me! I could have saved myself all this trouble! Emmett would probably be happier with someone else, and I wouldn't have had all this deranged guilt built up inside me!"

"I'm sorry! But, you definitely learned a lot from your mistake, didn't you. You guys should have broken up before he left, in my opinion. For example, how do you know that you were his first?"

"Umm, well, I trust him?"

"Bella, Emmett's a college guy now. He's in a bigger fish pond. How do you know that he didn't do to you what you did to him?"

"Well, I don't have a sister for one." Alice rolled her eyes. It was silent for a minute until Mark burst out laughing.

"All jokes aside, Bella, you really should have either finished it before things got so complicated, or told him about Edward. Because obviously, by the sounds of it, you feel more guilty about sleeping with your boyfriend than kissing his brother." Alice had a really good point. I had to find Emmett and Edward and tell them what a horrible person I've been.

"So is this a revelation?" I asked.

"I think it's a revelation." Alice looked back at me and smiled before I left the room to go find Edward.

---

I found him in the living room playing video games with Jasper.

"Jazz, do you think I could steal Edward from you for a bit?"

"Sure! Go ahead! I was losing anyways" He said with a smile. You could always count on Jasper to help out the situation… in a good way of course.

"What's up? Is something wrong?"

"Umm, no, yes? I really don't know. Look can we just talk somewhere quiet?"

"Sure. You seem a bit, jumpy. You do know that if there was something wrong you could tell me, I'll always listen."

"I know, that's why I want to tell you that… that… umm…"

"Don't worry, if you don't want to say it then don't but if you want to, then just let it out."

"Please don't be mad."

"Don't worry, I could never stay mad at you."

"Um, okay. Here it comes… I slept with Emmett." His face looked pained for a second before he took a deep breath that softened his eyes and looked at me.

"Is this you choosing him over me then?"

"Not exactly, This is me having a revelation. This is me figuring out that I feel guilty when I sleep with my boyfriend, but not guilty when I kiss his brother. This is me telling you that I love you with all my heart and I understand if you never want to see me again. So pretty much, this is me being the biggest jerk ever."

"It definitely isn't because I have wanted to hear you say that since I came home from school!" He smiled, I smiled, and pretty much, it was like a fairytale moment. We kissed like they do in the movies, all giddy and excited, a little scared at how powerful the emotion is, but so in love that it hurts.

"So, how are we going to tell Emmett?" He asked me.

"Well, I wasn't really thinking about him while we were making out. Can we just go back to that? Because I would feel a hell of a lot better if we did."

"As much as I would LOVE to take you up on that offer, we've got to tell him. It's the right thing to do."

"Whatever, Mister Righteous." I smiled and kissed him one more time before heading in the house.

---

EmPOV

Someone knocked on my door, which interrupted my train of thought. I was thinking about how great of a girlfriend Bella is. I have always considered her my girlfriend even though we didn't start dating until the beginning of last year. But, I feel bad. I feel terrible about what's going on at school. I mean, Bella is so cute and she is such a great girl, but Red, she's hot. She doesn't hold back like Bella does, Red is always in there. I am NEVER going to tell Bella about Red. I thought about it for a while and I thought about how she'd feel, but I quickly threw the thought away. She would not be cool with it. So, I thought that Red would just be my little secret. Well, until she started showing up at my bedroom window late at night. Damn, how she does it, I will never know. I always thought that Red was just for a little bit of fun, but now, I really think that I am falling for her. I spend a lot of time with her at school, and I've always spent a bunch of time with her here, but I've never really thought of her as my girlfriend. Just Red.

Well, back to the knocking sound. I yelled for them to come in and it was Red dressed up in a white bathrobe. I smiled a genuine smile (well for me) and then she took off that bloody bathrobe. And underneath was some red lacy piece of fabric. I couldn't take it anymore, I ran, and grabbed her.

"So, you like the outfit baby?"

"Damn straight, Red."

---

BPOV

Edward and I walked up the stairs to Emmett's room to hear giggling. I thought maybe he was watching a funny movie in his room. I looked at Edward who squeezed my hand and gave me a look of re-assurance before walking in to meet my fate.

I didn't even think to knock because, hey, it's Emmett. But I really think I should have.

There on his bed, was a red lacy bustier-clad Rosalie straddling a very naked Emmett.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Edward screamed. "AND TO THINK THAT BELLA JUST CAME UP HERE TO APOLOGIZE TO YOU FOR FALLING IN LOVE WITH ME." That's when the tears started streaming down my eyes. Apparently, Emmett started crying too.

"Here I thought I was the ass for kissing her and loving her, but look at you. You're a fool. You think that just because you're in college now, you can fool around. Sure, I kissed Bella, but that's as far as it went. I didn't take advantage of her just because I felt like it, or just because I wasn't happy with my current relationship situation. You are such a pig Emmett Cullen."

"Would you care to explain yourself, Emmett?"

"Bella, I never thought you would find out. I thought you moved on too. I love you and that's why I slept with you a few days ago. I felt obligated to prove to you that I was still committed. Obviously you weren't."

"Yeah, Emmett, that's right. As I fell in love with you, I was slowly falling in love with someone else. And not to be rude or anything, I love him more. And this is exactly why. Edward was never careless about our relationship. He probably felt very guilty about it. And, he also helped me decide to be the bigger person, to tell you that I've fallen in love all over again. I can't do this anymore, Emmett. You're a great guy, well you were one, before I saw this. I trusted you. I gave you my virginity for crying out loud! And I was naïve enough to believe that you did too. I feel terrible for not telling you about Edward, but he was just a kiss here and there, I really started feeling guilty about it when he told me he loved me. I didn't tell him that I loved him back because I loved you more."

"Bella, stop." Rose started. "This whole thing is my fault. I liked him when you started dating him, and when I found out that we were going to school together, I started getting weird. Obviously, I took it too far. I feel so terrible about this whole thing, I should have never come here. I've just made your situations worse, I should leave now."

"No, Rose, Don't go. I want to hear what Emmett has to say for himself."

"Bells, Rose is right. I was being easy and looking for someone who would openly share a bed. I looked to Rose because I knew she would take me up on my offer, I knew she's liked me for years. I'm really sorry that it had to end like this, that you had to see that. I feel like a sick bastard now. The sad thing is, I really like Rosalie, but I think she thinks I'm a sick bastard too."

"Em, I don't think you're a sick bastard. Well, I love you." Rose said.

"After today, I don't really know how I feel about you yet, Rose. But I'll definitely keep that in mind."

"Emmett, I want to say that I hate you, but I don't. I extremely dislike you right now, but not hate. I'm upset that my better judgement had to lead to me seeing this, but truth be told, I understand where you're coming from. I don't agree with it, but I understand. This whole situation would have been so much better if I told you about Edward sooner. But, I guess I'm learning from my own mistakes. Not that you were a mistake, but you know, learning from… experiences."

"Then this has been one hell of an experience." Emmett said.

"That's for sure."

"So, this is goodbye?"

"I guess so. Bye Bells, it was great while it lasted."

"Yeah. Have fun with Rose. I won't interrupt you guys as long as you don't interrupt us?"

"Deal."

---

I was still upset about Emmett, but I guess I was kinda doing the same thing to him. I know now that I will always be truthful in me and Edward's relationship. But then again, I would have missed out on a lot of fun in our relationship. Sneaking out was a big part of all the joy I felt with him.

**A/N: Okay, so how was that to take in? There is lots on that plate today. And I thought this chapter was going to be short. **

**So about a minute ago, the entire chapter gets erased, and it's like seven pages or something. So I pretty much freaked out until I realized I could undo what I just did. So, I got my work back! **

**Anyways, that chapter was really long and rambling and I don't think it was that good. So please A REVIEW TO TELL ME HOW I DID WOULD BE EXTRA NICE :D **

**Oh another thing, how would you guys feel about me doing a Twilight-Harry Potter crossfic? Yes? No? review/ PM me and tell me your thoughts :D**


	11. Epilogue

**Oh Brother!**

**It's raining, It's pouring, Inside the house it's boring! I totally just came up with that like 5 seconds ago! So yeah. That pretty much sums up July for Hamilton, a TON of rain. I think there's been like 1 sunny day all summer vacation. Hence the update today. Hah! And I was supposed to go to a pool party. What a joke. **

**So, here it is people! The last update for Oh Brother ever!!!!!!!!!!! How sad? Oh well, I will be moving on to another brilliant (haha, yeah right) fic of mine which will be a crossover, so look out for it, I'll probably post it later on today. **

**P.S. 56 DAYS 'TILL THE KINGS OF LEON CONCERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Which I am going to!!! Yay!**

Disclaimer: Hey, I love the same music as S.M. and I have the same initials, but I am definitely not her.

Epilogue

BPOV

"Owwww!"

"Don't worry, Edward. Once we get a freezing needle in there, you won't even feel the stitches." Dr. Cullen told him.

"Psh, yeah easy for you to say, Dad. You won't be getting a needle in your face."

"Stop being a baby, Edward. You got yourself into this mess." I told him. He went against my word and went and tried to beat up Emmett after we found Rosalie in his bed. Poor Edward got killed. Not literally.

Now Carlisle was cleaning the huge wound on his forehead. He said that he didn't have the right stuff to give him stitches at the house. I mean _STITCHES_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! My ex-boyfriend gave his brother, which is now my _new_ boyfriend, a concussion, and a punch wound so bad that he now needs stitches! Only boys could be so stupid. Well…. My little cunning attack on Rosalie wasn't much smarter. I only tore up some of her clothes (well the ones that I found in Emmett's closet, which was like half), broke her heels, and cut up her nice $200 sandals. He he! All in all, she hasn't found out yet. Well… I don't think she has, I've been sitting in the Emergency Room for an hour and a half. I think the management was surprised to see that it wasn't me that was actually hurt.

After today, I've realized that I'm an idiot. I should have set some "ground rules" with Emmett before he went away. Like he could party with girls, kiss them, etc. all he wanted as long as he remembered that I was still waiting at home. And vice versa. I guess I couldn't expect him to be completely loyal to me away at college, especially with all the parties going on. But whatever, it's over. I'm pretty disgusted with him, and I'm sure that I won't be talking to him very much in the near future, but right now, I don't even want to think about what just went down.

"Umm, Edward? You might want to close your eyes, the needle is close." I said. He did and so did I. Passing out while trying to act nonchalant about a needle and a few stitches to the forehead is not a good idea, especially when I insisted on coming and waiting in the room with Edward.

"Edward, you really didn't have to 'defend my honour' today. I told you not to do anything rash. I can fight my own battles."

"Well, _I_ felt I had to. Besides, if you would have fought your own fight, you'd probably be in the ICU, again."

"Then, thank you. For everything. It's been a LONG day."

He chuckled before saying, "Yeah, that's an understatement. I wonder what people will think of the stitches. Oh I can just hear the stories already!"

"Me too. I will probably be involved in all of them."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." With that he took my hand before screaming in pain.

**Since it's an epilogue, it's not very long, yeah sorry 'bout that. I did it this way because I had some reviews telling me that they were too calm about it, so hopefully this made it a bit better and that they acted a bit more like teenagers would have actually acted in this situation. I'm not good at writing fights so I'll leave it to you guys to imagine that fight up! **

**Thank you to EVERYONE who has read this and reviewed faithfully! I LOVE reading your reviews! They make my day!**

**Keep an eye out for my new crossover fic, it's gonna be **_**Harry Potter**_** and **_**Twilight**_** crossed just because they are both amazing! I have an idea for it, but not a title, but I have a few in mind. **

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	12. URGENT UPDATE!

February 7th UPDATE

Just to let you all know, I almost put today's date as January 7th. I'm sorry, I've been awake since 8am, and had a nonstop day. Seriously... I'll fill you in. Broadcast history test, then, we went all the way down to Bloor street and checked out this AWESOME little place called _**Snakes and Lattes **_ seriously, if you situate yourself in Toronto, please check it out... it's like down the street from Honest Ed's (honestly, the single most confusing and amazing places of all time) and seriously, you go in, pay 5 bucks, and get unlimited amount of time with literally THOUSANDS of board games. And the food is really really good, seriously a good time. Anyways, we played for HOURS then walked down a bit more to Long & McQuade and salivated over the beauty that is their guitar selection. Overall, a FANTASTIC day. Minus broadcast history... not a good way to start off the week.

ANYWAYS... what I REALLY wanted to accomplish with this update was the fact that I am starting a blog (cue corny cheering noises)! This blog will be a guide to writing fiction. After being in writing classes and hearing a lot of positive feedback from my profs (who are working professionals in the industry) I decided that I really felt the need to do some writing again. BUT... every time I've sat down and started to write a new fanfic, the words just don't work. It has become EXTREMELY hard for me to write drama for the page as opposed to the ear or the eye. I have plenty of ideas! Just none for fanfiction. I also do really want to focus on what my career will most likely turn out to be: writing for television. BUT, I still have to accomplish school and years of painful grovelling before I can make it to the Golden Globes. SOOOOOO, I found a happy medium!

In the next week or so, I will be configuring a blog that gives all you faithful readers my tips and tricks when it comes to writing fanfics. I will go into detail about everything I know, and everything I find helpful when it came to my writing, both technical and creative.

The reason why I started this update in the first place is to inform you all that I would like to start getting in the habit of answering any questions that you may have about what I post, or about your own personal choices when it comes to storytelling. I actually do encourage you to PM me if you would like your question to be featured in one of these posts. However, there are certain rules and regulations.

**1. I would love for you to keep it clean.** Yes, I have read some fanfics that are considered "smut" but I have never written one, so I'm probably not the best resource when it comes to answering those questions. BUT keeping it clean is also about being respectful towards other readers and writers about their questions and stories that they have to share. And yes, I do plan on writing a post about review etiquette.

**2. I respect your privacy.** I would love to have the opportunity to post your exact question (along with your pen name if you're up to it) when I do post questions. Having the exact question would definitely help the reader understand your standpoint. Your pen name is all up to you though. Remember that it is extra publicity for your stories, as well as a way of networking between other authors. But, if you don't feel comfortable with other people knowing your pen name, then that's totally okay! I of all people understand that you may want your privacy. Just let me know in your email if you would like me to post your question or not.

**HUGE SIDENOTE FOR EMAIL/QUESTION POSTS: ** **I am aiming to post all the questions/answers on FRIDAY AFTERNOONS/NIGHTS, which means if you would like your submitted question to be answered in that week's post, I would appreciate that you have it sent in by WEDNESDAY NIGHT AT MIDNIGHT OR THURSDAY MORNING BEFORE 1 AM. I would like to have some time to think over your question and be able to answer it properly. If you are in absolute, dire need of having this question answered, I kindly ask that you tell me that you would like an email answer back. If you don't mind, I would like to post both the question and the answer, just because someone else may have the same question as you. **

**3. I am not Hermione, I do not own a time turner. ** I really wish I could stop time so I had more hours in the day to post, but I don't. The reality of being in a Radio and Television setting in university is scary and busy. You need to understand that I cannot post every day. I would ideally like to post something informative/a lesson every week and answer questions in a post every week (2 posts a week) but that may not happen. So just be prepared xD

**4. Play nice, or you can't play at all.** I understand that everyone is passionate about their fandom. But, could you please set aside your differences and just get along for the sake of learning? Seriously, I've been in the middle of one too many Harry Potter vs. Twilight arguments, and they are NOT fun. In this blog, I will almost NEVER make reference to a specific fandom unless someone asks about it. Seriously, I really want us all to work together so we can become better writers, and possibly make new friends.

Well, I hope you're all as excited about this as I am! I would really love if you started sending me email submissions about what topics you would REALLY want covered. I right now am working on the first content post, it's about how to develop your idea and stick with it. I will also be doing an entire post on descriptions/loglines because I'm tired of seeing "OMG my description sux" or "I hate descriptions, don't go by what this says, just read". I would also love your feedback! On the blog site, I am enabling comments, which I really hope you take advantage of.

Until later!

**P.S. PRIVATE MESSAGE ME FOR QUESTIONS/DETAILS/COMMENTS/CONCERNS. THAT'S WHAT I MEANT BY EMAIL.**


End file.
